Najdziwniejszy zapis z kamery przemysłowej jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem
thumb|266pxPracuję na stacji benzynowej na przedmieściach Pensylwanii. Nie jest to może zbyt ciekawa robota, ale przynajmniej jest łatwa i całkiem nieźle płacą. Parę tygodni temu, ten nowy, Jeremy zaczął pracę. Jeremy jest dziwny. Ma 25, może 26 lat i bardzo mało się odzywa, za to ma najbardziej przerażający śmiech jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Zauważyliśmy to razem z szefem, ale w sumie nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, więc i tak niewiele mogliśmy zdziałać. Klienci nigdy się na niego nie skarżyli, bo zawsze rzetelnie wykonywał swoją pracę. W każdym razie, do czasu, kiedy sprawy zaczęły się komplikować. Kradnący pracownicy mogą być problemem w każdej firmie, która sprzedaje najróżniejsze towary konsumpcyjne, tym bardziej gdy tylko jedna osoba w tym czasie jest w pracy. Jakoś dwa tygodnie temu nasz szef zauważył, że ubywa nam trochę oleju silnikowego. Na początku było to tylko parę opakowań, później całe półki i pudła. Wkrótce całe transporty przepadały, tuż po zmianach Jeremy'ego. Szef sprawdzał nagrania z kamer z każdej osobnej nocy kiedy pracował, ale nigdy nie mógł go przyłapać na kradzieży. Po nocnej zmianie zamykał drzwi na klucz, a następnego dnia olej przepadał. Mój szef często brał nagrania do domu żeby wreszcie przyłapać Jeremy'ego, ale jego córka miała mecz softballu zeszłej nocy, więc poprosił mnie żebym obejrzał taśmy za niego. Zaoferował, że zapłaci mi za nadgodziny, więc zgodziłem się. Na stacji są trzy kamery, więc dał mi trzy różne taśmy do przejrzenia. Wiedziałem, że to będzie długa noc, ale od jakiegoś czasu próbowałem zaoszczędzić na wakacje, więc naprawdę potrzebowałem tych pieniędzy. Wziąłem taśmy, wsadziłem je do starego magnetowidu i usiadłem przed telewizorem. Dwa dni temu, kiedy Jeremy ostatnio miał zmianę, zaczął pracę punktualnie o godzinie 16. Z początku wszystko wydawało się normalne. Podliczył pieniądze w szufladzie i zamienił się z dziewczyną pracującą przed nim i czekał na klientów. Pierwszą osobą która była przez niego obsługiwana była pani Templeton. Czas na taśmie wskazywał wtedy godzinę 16:03. Wzięła papierosy, gazetę i zapłaciła za nie. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Następnym klientem był jakiś facet z okolicy imieniem Ron. Jeździł na motocyklu i często przychodził nawet parę razy dziennie. Zapłacił za benzynę, poza tym wziął suszoną wołowinę, zapłacił kartą i wyszedł. Następny był jakiś typ w kowbojskim kapeluszu. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem, ale przewija się tutaj mnóstwo przyjezdnych, zupełnie jak na innych stacjach benzynowych. Zapłacił czterdzieści dolarów za diesla banknotem stu dolarowym i ruszył w drogę. Oparłem się o fotel i westchnąłem. Jedyną nudniejszą rzeczą od wykonywania pracy jest patrzenie jak ktoś inny to robi. Mój szef oferował więcej kasy za tę robotę, więc wróciłem do oglądania taśm. Wszystko wyglądało nadal tak samo normalnie. Miałem wrażenie, że Jeremy wiedział już, że był podejrzany o kradzież oleju. Przecież nie byłby tak głupi, aby dać się złapać na nagraniu z kamery. Nic nie przykuło mojej uwagi aż do momentu, kiedy zegar na taśmie wskazywał godzinę 17. Dokładnie o 17:03, pani Templeton wróciła na stację. Cóż, najwidoczniej musiała czegoś zapomnieć. Ale nie zapomniała. Kupiła paczkę tych samych papierosów i dokładnie te same gazety, które kupiła już wcześniej. Zapłaciła i wyszła. To dziwne, pomyślałem, że musiała być myślami gdzieś indziej. Pomyślałem, że Jeremy powinien powiedzieć jej, że już kupiła raz swoje papierosy, ale przecież nie jest sprzeczne z zasadami sprzedać komuś to samo dwa razy. Wtedy Ron wrócił na stację. Zapłacił za kolejną porcję paliwa. Sprawdziłem specjalnie na kamerze wychodzącej na zewnątrz czy przypadkiem tym razem nie podjechał samochodem, ale widać było jego motocykl, zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem. Poza tym wziął paczkę tej samej suszonej wołowiny i zapłacił kartą. Nic nadzwyczajnego, pomyślałem. Pewnie zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Pani Templeton jest zapominalska, a Ron ma pewnie więcej niż jednego Harleya. I wtedy właśnie wszedł gość z kowbojskim kapeluszu. Znowu. Poczułem jak chłód przechodzi mnie po plecach. "Nie bierz diesla, nie bierz diesla" szeptałem w pustej sypialni. Ale wziął. Znów zapłacił stu dolarowym banknotem. Każdy jego ruch był dokładnie taki sam jak przy pierwszej wizycie. Przed drzwiami podrapał się po nosie zanim wyszedł. Ten facet jest bogaty, ma pełno ciężarówek i przyjechał do miasta, albo zdarzyło się coś naprawdę bardzo dziwnego. Nie odwracałem oczu od ekranu telewizora. Każdy następny klient przez następną godzinę był taki sam jak wcześniej. Każdy z osobna. Poważnie się wystraszyłem. Wtedy o 18:03 pani Templeton ponownie weszła do sklepu. Znowu wzięła papierosy i gazetę, zapłaciła i wyszła. Obejrzałem już tylko kolejne pół godziny filmu zanim przewinąłem resztę. Wszystko było dokładnie takie samo. Każdy klient przychodził dokładnie o swoim czasie w odstępie jednej godziny. Wiem co teraz myślisz. Ten podstępny skurwiel Jeremy grzebał przy taśmach. Zapętlił pierwszą godzinę swojej pracy. Jednak mam poważny argument za tym, że jednak tego nie zrobił. Za oknami kasy znajdują się okna, które kamera jeszcze obejmuje. Obserwowałem jak zmieniają się promienie słoneczne wraz z upływającym czasem. Ruchy Jeremy'ego nie mogły zostać zapętlone. Zgarniał śmieci z lady, wycierał i wykonywał swoje obowiązki dokładnie jak można było się tego spodziewać. Jedynie klienci powtarzali dokładnie swoje czynności. Zacząłem panikować. Coś tutaj było naprawdę nie tak w tym co widziałem i nie miałem na to żadnego wytłumaczenia. Wreszcie skończył pracę, zamknął drzwi i poszedł w kierunku swojego samochodu. Niczego nie ukradł, ale obserwowałem nadal by mieć pewność. Przewinąłem taśmę do momentu, w którym czas wskazywał północ. Wreszcie o 12:03 znikąd, wprost na kamerę wyskoczyła twarz Jeremy'ego. Nie chodzi o to, że wszedł z twarzą prosto w kadr. Chodzi o to, że w jednej sekundzie sklep był pusty, w następnej wszystko co widziałem do twarz Jeremy'ego. Nie patrzył na kamerę, patrzył na mnie. Byłem tego pewien. Zacząłem krzyczeć i sięgnąłem po pilota. W czasie gdy go chwyciłem, jego już nie było. Moje ręce trzęsły się jak szalone, ale włączyłem inną taśmę. Inna wewnętrzna kamera pokazywała tylną część przy kasie. Chciałem zobaczyć jak udało mu się wejść w kadr w taki sposób. Przewinąłem do godziny 12:03, ale niczego tam nie zobaczyłem. Miałem nadzieję zobaczyć go stojącego na krześle lub coś w tym stylu, ale nie było go tam. Nie widziałem jak wchodził do sklepu po tym jak go opuścił. Dokładnie tak, jakby go wcale tam nie było. Nie znał kodu zabezpieczającego, a alarm się nie uruchomił. Jednak to co zauważyłem, o 12:03 oleju silnikowego już nie było na półkach. Żadnego. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie, w którym ukazała się twarz Jeremy'ego. Wyciągnąłem taśmę i położyłem się spać, jednak nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. Ta taśma była niewątpliwie najstraszniejszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem w swoim życiu. Zaczynam pracę za parę godzin. Mój szef prosił mnie żebym jutro oddał taśmy i powiedział mu co na nich widziałem. Serio? Co mam mu do cholery powiedzieć? Jeremy ma nocną zmianę zaraz po mnie, a plan jest taki, że szef przyjdzie zaraz przed moim wyjściem, a przy rozmowie z Jeremym mam być świadkiem jego kradzieży. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobię. Prawdopodobnie pokażę taśmy szefowi, ale nie zamierzam ich z nim oglądać. Nie mogę wymazać z pamięci obrazu Jeremy'ego śmiejącego się na wprost do kamery. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś podobnie strasznego i nigdy nie zamierzam tego powtórzyć. No cóż, spróbuję złapać jeszcze parę minut snu przed wyjściem do pracy. Później poinformuję was co było dalej. UPDATE (14:49): Aktualizuję informacje ze swojego telefonu, więc z góry przepraszam za błędy. Mój szef właśnie skończył oglądać ostatnią taśmę. Powiedziałem mu czego ma się spodziewać, ale naprawdę niełatwo jest przygotować kogokolwiek na to co jest na tych nagraniach. Podobnie jak ja przestraszył się jak cholera, a Jeremy ma przyjść jakoś o 16. Mamy trochę ponad godzinę aby wziąć się w garść, ale żaden z nas nie wie co mu powiedzieć. Czy jest tak popierdolonym gościem żeby kraść olej silnikowy i przy tym straszyć innych ludzi? Czy może to zupełnie coś innego? Nie wiem czy to możliwe żeby mógł namieszać tak z pętlą czasową. Mój szef powiedział, że nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego na innych nagraniach z kamer. Moment w którym uśmiechał się do kamery był jak małe dziecko które chciało pokazać właśnie zbudowany zamek z piasku lub coś w tym stylu. Sposób w jaki patrzył w kamerę. Musiał wiedzieć, że będę oglądał te taśmy. To wyglądało jakby oczekiwał mojej reakcji na to co właśnie zrobił. Sam już nie wiem, pewnie brzmi to jakbym zwariował. W pewnym sensie czuję się częścią tego wszystkiego. Mam zamiar porozmawiać z szefem trochę więcej na ten temat. Chyba musimy się trochę uspokoić i pomyśleć co dalej z tym zrobimy. Dam znać co było później, ale mam naprawdę złe przeczucia. UPDATE (16:33): Żadnych znaków od Jeremy'ego, jego telefon jest wyłączony. Dzwonimy na policję. UPDATE (17:33): Żadnych znaków od Jeremy'ego, jego telefon jest wyłączony. Dzwonimy na policję. UPDATE (18:33): Żadnych znaków od Jeremy'ego, jego telefon jest wyłączony. Dzwonimy na policję. UPDATE (18:33): Żadnych znaków od Jeremy'ego, jego telefon jest wyłączony. Dzwonimy na policję. UPDATE (19:33): Żadnych znaków od Jeremy'ego, jego telefon jest wyłączony. Dzwonimy na policję. UPDATE (22:58): O cholera. Wróciłem właśnie do domu i zobaczyłem swoje poprzednie aktualizacje. Te rzeczy robią się coraz dziwniejsze i pozbawione sensu. Oto co się wydarzyło. Poszedłem do pracy, Jeremy się nie pojawił, więc jak już pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć razem z szefem zdecydowaliśmy się zadzwonić na policję. Kiedy chwyciłem po telefon żeby zadzwonić, zaszło słońce. No i wtedy najwyraźniej musiałem zemdleć na dokładnie pięć godzin, bo kiedy spojrzałem na zegar, była godzina 20:33. Jeśli to ma jakiś sens, pomyślałem, że pewnie wpadłem w pętlę czasową Jeremy'ego. Ale wtedy sprawy zaczęły się komplikować i stały się naprawdę dziwne. Mój szef był tuż obok mnie kiedy straciłem przytomność, gotowy potwierdzić moją historię policji. Kiedy się obudziłem, miałem telefon w ręce, ale był rozładowany. Nadal był obok, ale się nie ruszał. Stał jakby był zamrożony. Spojrzałem na zegar, ale wskazówki nie poruszały się. Wskazówka utknęła na 12. Była dokładnie 20:33. Zegar elektroniczny na kasie także się nie poruszał. Mój telefon dokładnie tak samo. Przy kasie stał klient czekający na mojego szefa, by ten podał mu papierosy. Założę się, że była to jego piąta paczka tego dnia. I przepraszam, że nie wrzuciłem zapisu z kamery do internetu. Uwierzcie mi, to była ostatnia rzecz o jakiej myślałem. Stacja umiejscowiona jest przy głównej autostradzie, samochody parkowały wzdłuż niej, z tą różnicą, że tym razem były po prostu pozostawione w bezruchu. Ludzie siedzący w środku wyglądali jak figury woskowe. Wsiadłem do swojego auta i modliłem się, by ten odpalił. Na szczęście udało się. Jakoś w połowie drogi do domu czas ruszył. Z radia zaczęła płynąć muzyka, a z tego co słyszałem w rozmowach pomiędzy utworami, nikt nie zauważył zamrożenia czasu lub czegokolwiek czym to było. Cóż, byłem pewny, że Jeremy jednak zauważył. Nadal nie miałem żadnego tropu, który wskazywałby gdzie jest i co teraz robi. Ukryłem się w swoim pokoju i z rana ponownie zadzwoniłem na policję. Nie mam pojęcia czy dodzwoniłem się do nich poprzednim razem i czy wzięli moje wezwanie poważnie. Naprawdę w tym momencie boję się o swoje życie. Napiszę jutro. Jeśli jeszcze będę mógł. OSTATNI UPDATE (10:33): Udało mi się zasnąć w nocy około czwartej. Nie mam pojęcia jak udało mi się to zrobić. Myślę, że zmęczenie mnie dopadło. Tego ranka obudził mnie dzwonek telefonu. Dzwonił mój szef. Dzwonił do mnie od godziny 6. Obudził się kiedy czas wrócił i natychmiast zadzwonił na policję. Przyjechali zobaczyć co się stało i wysłuchali wszystkiego co miało miejsce. Policjanci z okolicy nie są zbyt bystrzy. Bardziej zainteresował ich znikający olej silnikowy niż cokolwiek innego, ale zdecydowali się na poszukiwania Jeremy'ego. Trzymamy wszystkie informacje o pracownikach w aktach komputerowych, a Jeremy zaczął pracę niedawno, więc jego adres szybko udało się odszukać. Policjanci sprawdzili adres domu. Nie uwierzysz co znaleźli. Miejsce adresu jego zamieszkania było puste. A przynajmniej teraz jest. Kiedyś znajdował się tutaj dom, ale spłonął w roku 1993. Jest to małe miasteczko, więc niemal każdy mieszkaniec pamięta ten pożar. Mieszkała tutaj czteroosobowa rodzina. Plotka głosi, że mieli zrażonego do świata syna, która nie za wiele mówił, ale nie mogę powiedzieć czy to prawda. Według śledztwa ubezpieczyciela, było to podpalenie. Cały dom był oblany olejem silnikowym i podpalony za pomocą koktajli Mołotova. Cała rodzina spała kiedy to miało miejsce. Nikt nie przetrwał. Nigdy nie znaleziono sprawcy. Plotka głosi, że nikt nie mógł odnaleźć ich syna. W każdym razie, szef zadzwonił do mnie i o wszystkim mi opowiedział. Zwariowałem. Wtedy zapytał czy mogę przyjechać na stację benzynową. "Oszalałeś?" - zapytałem, ale zapewnił mnie, że policja jest na miejscu razem z nim. Wtedy odrzekł, że FBI także jest w mieście i zamierzają ze mną rozmawiać, więc tak czy inaczej musiałem tam jechać. Było około 7:15 i chciałem wrócić do łóżka, ale stwierdziłem, że nie mogę spać po czym wyszedłem z domu. Na miejscu przywitali mnie czterej mężczyźni w garniturach i kazali mi usiąść. Minęło trochę czasu zanim powiedziałem im o wszystkim. Mówiłem o Jeremym, taśmach z kamer, ostatniej nocy w pracy. O wszystkim. Wreszcie, kiedy skończyłem, jeden z agentów powiedział, "Chryste, mamy przecież jednego do przepytania." Wtedy dostałem cały plik papierów do podpisania mówiących o tym, że nie powiem o tym, co się wydarzyło, więc nie mogę mówić wiele więcej. Mogę mieć problemy z prawem jeśli to opublikuję. Tak więc, jestem w domu. Nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić. Słowa tego agenta będą mnie prześladować do końca życia. W każdym razie, muszę iść. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia dzisiaj, a później muszę iść do pracy sprawdzić parę taśm. Mój szef i ja podejrzewamy tego nowego, Jeremy'ego (który ma najstraszniejszy śmiech jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem) o kradzież oleju silnikowego. Tak więc muszę sprawdzić parę nagrań z kamer, żeby przyłapać go na gorącym uczynku. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, ale mój szef zaoferował mi nadgodziny, a ja starałem się zaoszczędzić na wakacje, więc naprawdę potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. To nie powinno być trudne. Olej znikał zawsze po jego zmianach. Myślę, że po prostu obejrzę te taśmy, przyłapię go i tyle. ---- Napisane przez Powerhawkmash z Reddit/Nosleep; tłumaczenie: WhiteBlack dla Creepypasta Wiki Polska Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie